La Espada que Destruye el mal
by strikerzerosv
Summary: Una Nueva guerra Divina Da inicio. Un enemigo Desconocido Busca Adquirir la Tierra, banpreios A sido Neutralizado y una nueva guerra comienza Sin Ryu...


**Prologo**

Nunca hay lógica para el amor, nunca sabes que habrá a la vuelta de la esquina, como me decía mi madre, puede ser una una grata sorpresa, pero en mi caso es una pesadilla

Mi nombre es Ryuse Date, Soy un piloto de prueba del equipo SRX, me conocieron una vez como el novato del año, pensando en mis momentos finales, siempre fui muy ingenuo, las personas con quien confié como mis hermanos y mis amigos me traicionaron a final de cuentas, la mujer que fue dueña de todas mis noches de deseo me pisoteo como basura.

Viletta, Aya, Mai, Latuni, Latoun…, porque, porque…..

Flash Back

Fui Degradado de las fuerzas del ejército, encarcelado por un delito que no cometí.

Ryu: yo no lo hice es una trampa

Guardia1: si claro….

Guardia2: Cállate traidor, que el infierno apenas comienza….

Pase 6 meses soportando los castigos más inhumanos que puede a ver, maldita federación, yo creí en ellos y …. No termino de decir nada mientras me lamento maldiciendo el día que las conocí….

Pasaron esos 6 meses, mi cuerpo está muy herido tengo fracturados y quebrados muchos huesos de mi cuerpo apenas puedo caminar, esposado de pies y manos como el peor asesino, pido a Dios por mi fin, pero mi madre por fin ha conseguido mi libertad después de 6 meses de lucha y creer en ciegamente en mi inocencia, ya que el ejército me recluto a la fuerza a mi 17 años…

Estamos nuevamente en casa, mientras lloro en su regazo como un niño de 4 año

Yukiko: Ya Ryo no llores ya verás que esto es un gran mal entendido, nomas regresen de la misión a Saturno todo se arreglara y quedara como un recuerdo del pasado.

Mientras encontraba consuelo en mi madre nunca pensé que ese infierno que viví en esa cárcel, no se compararía al dolor que sufriría…

De repente se escuchan unos disparos y 3 tipos entran en nuestra casa, trato de reaccionar y disparan, como desee estar muerto en ese momento pensé. Mientras ella me cubría con su cuerpo y caemos al piso

Tipo1: que lastima fallamos

Tipo2: rápido que pronto vendrán los refuerzos.

Tipo3: Lárguense que yo me encargo

Trato de reaccionar, mientras sus últimas palabras…

Yukiko: Ryu Te Amo vive, con sus últimas fuerzas

Mientras vuelve a Disparar atravesando el cuerpo de ella y el mio.

Tipo3: creías que nos habías vencido piloto de banpreios

Miro con mis últimas fuerzas

Ryu: Quiennnnnnnnn?

Tipo3: te gustaría saberlo….. JAjajajajajajajjajajajaj

Empieza a derramar un extraño líquido, conozco ese olor…

Tipo3: exacto es gasolina, mientras tira un cerillo, Salúdame a Ingram en el infierno

Flash Back fin

Quiero moverme pero no puedo, Pero almenas muy pronto estaré con ella, perdóname Kasa, no pude vivir, cierro mis ojos mientras oigo disparos es mi fin…..

Tiempo después que un nuevo grupo de Alienígenas Ostiles se han hecho sentir, eliminando al piloto de banpreios, como meta principal, ya que sabían que sin Ryu pilotándolo el no se movería…

En un Funeral, Muchos Rostros conocidos de muchas batallas divinas lloran la perdida de su compañero y su madre, Mientras Una estatua del SRX es puesto para que acompañe los pocos restos obtenidos en esa tumba, que dice:

Aquí Yace Yukiko Y Ryuse Date, Madre e Hijo, Que las estrellas las guíen al descanso eterno, mientras la lluvia cae y los llantos se suelta….

Han Pasado 5 años, una horda de alienígenas invasores amenaza la tierra su origen es desconocido, y a forzado a la Federación a unir fuerza con las fuerza restantes de la DC.

Elzam: Pronto llegaremos Zengar.

Zengar: …..

Elzam: me imagino que el enemigo mostrara por fin sus caras

Zengar: El está listo, para pelear

Elzam: Demasiado, diría yo…

Cm: Capitán hemos llegado a la Base de SRX

Zengar: Nunca pensé en regresar a la federación

Elzam: mucho menos yo, pero este nuevo enemigo…

Zengar: lo se…

Pasan a la plataforma mientras se firma un nuevo tratado, teniendo como testigo a los líderes mundiales…

Presidente: He aquí la reincorporación de la Dc a la federación terrestre una vez más y ayudemos con su fuerza contra esta nueva amenaza.

Elzam: nuestra misión siempre ha sido, salvaguardar a la humanidad sin importar el enemigo que sea…

Mientras se empiezan a escuchas las explosiones de muchos PT. "personal Truper"

Zengar: Callaos es hora que mi pupilo, me demuestre que vale la pena...

En la atmósfera de la tierra una se hace visible un PT mientras acera a toda potencia rumbo a la base del SRX, en tan solo unos segundo a llegado al lugar de la pelea mientras una colosal espada se forma, de uno de sus hombros, cortando los enemigos en pedazos en unos segundos

Lamia: no puede ser…

Kai: Zengar destruyo esa unidad

Aya: es Thrudgelmir

Cargaba su gigantesca espada en uno de sus hombros mientras se permanecía erguido sobre los restos calcinados de sus enemigos

Zengar: ese es mi pupilo…. Wodan….

Wondan: Si Zengar-sensei,

Mientras el Thrudgelmir, se arrodilla y se habre la escotilla y sale un enmascaro.

Wodan: es un placer conocerlos, Mientras sonríe maniática mente…


End file.
